


Intoxicated

by Gamerwolf



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerwolf/pseuds/Gamerwolf
Summary: It's a oneshot off of Melanie Martinez's version of toxic... basically iwaizumi is a business man and decided to have a drink at a bar, which just so happens to be where oikawa is. They meet and things sorta develop from there.





	Intoxicated

Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin' 

 

It was a late night, and Iwaizumi had had a long day at the office. The only thing that he wanted was a drink before going home and getting to some rest, so that he could get up and do the same thing tomorrow. Except tonight was different from the others, he had noticed a guy as soon as he walked in and he's captured his complete attention. He sat down and did his typical routine though, but kept his eyes on the mysterious man as much as he could. He didn't know wither this guy was something good or bad but he was intrigued all the same.

 

There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it 

 

The mysterious man wasn't as dumb as he looked though, or as dumb as he looked to Iwaizumi. He had noticed Iwaizumi looking at him since the moment he had walked in, and now he wanted to know everything there was about this man. Iwaizumi had just finished his first drink when the guy he had been watching all night walked past where he sat; giving a wink in Iwaizumi's direction, which peaked Iwaizumi's interest in this man even more. He got up and got himself another drink and walked back to his small table in the corner, trying to find the man. He sat back at his table, and then the mystery man showed up like he had been waiting for this moment to happen.

"I've noticed you've been staring at me, anything you want? I can be of assistance in many ways." He said as he sat down across from Iwaizumi. He had a sparkle in his eye that was irresistible, and was practically bouncing in his seat. Iwaizumi didnt know what to say, he was so enthralled by this man, but also couldnt find him anymore annoying. 

 

"Oh sorry, i forgot to tell you. I'm Oikawa Tooru." He said after Iwaizumi didn't respond, and gave him a award winning smile. 

 

Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now 

 

"I'm Iwaizumi." He said, while entranced by Tooru's eyes. Oikawa smiled his award winning smile at him again. All he wanted to do was listen to Oikawa's voice as he watched the sparkle in his eye. There was no way that Iwaizumi was going to back away from him now, he was to interested in Oikawa to do such a thing.

"Hmm Iwa-chan, you seem very tense." Oikawa said, leaning across the table and running his pointer finger across Iwaizumi's bicep and smiled. "Maybe i could be of some assistance." He finally said and glared at him, trying not to show how transfixed he was on Oikawa.

"I think I'm fine assikawa." He said not thinking so much about his response and more so on how close they were now.

"Mean Iwa-chan, i think you definitely need someone to help you loosen up a bit." Oikawa commented as he leaned even further over the table, now their foreheads were basically touching. 

 

Taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic 

 

Their breath mixed together, but all Iwaizumi was focused on was the others eyes. Oikawa connected their lips for a split second, and all Iwaizumi knew was that he wanted more. He wanted Oikawa more than he wanted to admit. He wanted to run his fingers though the others hair, and feel his soft lips on his own again. 

 

"What do you say Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked, a smirk playing on his lips. "Why don't i help you relax?" Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes before pulling out enough money to pay for his drink before getting up, and pulling the other with him as he walked towards the door. Oikawa hummed in enjoyment as he obediently followed Iwaizumi, excited for the night that awaited him.

It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me 

It only took a few minutes for them to get to Iwaizumi's apartment, which didnt surprise Oikawa in the slightest. The door closed behind them, and  neither of them knew who was on who first. A shirt was thrown here, a pair of pants there, they didnt know or care about what was going to happen all either of them cared about was right now. In this moment with a complete and total stranger that the other wanted to know everything and anything about. They wanted this moment to happen more and more as it continued. They had both entranced each other to the point that there was no turning back. 

 

Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now 

They were now in the bedroom. Skin on skin, hands wondering the others body, lips locked together. They were only focused on the other in front of them, not what lies ahead for them the next morning when Iwaizumi wakes up to a empty bed, and Oikawa is catching the morning train to his job. Only able to leave a note that just had his number on it and a small hastily drawn alien with its tongue sticking out holding up a piece sign. Or the next month when Iwaizumi is calling Oikawa to see if he wanted to go out on another date, and then asks him to become him boyfriend. No, they werent thinking that far ahead. They were to intoxicated by the other to think about what lies ahead in the future, and could only focus on the now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ this is the first thing I've written in a while so it's not the best but I thought it was sorta nice? If anyone has any suggestions on what I should write next or how to improve please comment them! Thank you all for taking your time to read this ❤️


End file.
